Nσтιcє мє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Con sus incontables y envidiables cualidades, debía haber forma alguna de ser notado por aquel viejo gruñón... ¿no?::...::Humanizado::...::¡HB, RG1998 C:!::..
**Disclaimer: Cars** no **me pertenece; Alli Simpson tiene parte de la culpa de esto y~, sin fines de lucro uvú7.**

 ** _Hey!_ Ahora sí, _señorita RG1998_ 7v7, aunque sea un horror, ¡aquí tu verdadero regalo! Con elegantes minutos de retraso, al parecer (?)... ¡Feliz mayoría de edad _legal para beber_ :'D!**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Post-Cars; humanizado & ligero slash... además de un mortal OoC por el que pagaré caro :'D (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **N otice Me.**

* * *

 _«I'm not giving up…»_

* * *

 **N** o quería admitirlo, _temía hacerlo_ , pero estaba empezando a sospechar de que Doc, _por más increíble que sonase,_ nunca se fijaría en él más allá de verlo como a un insolente _niño_ con corazón de oro, únicamente porque ya había superado —con creces— la faceta de novato. No había forma de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, y no sólo por el hecho de que aquel médico era frecuentado más de lo debido por Sheriff.

 _«¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaban casados y nadie se lo había dicho?_ _»_

¡Ha! ¿Cómo una superestrella _como él_ podía tener celos de aquel anciano? Podía tener a la chica que quisiera _, y a la prueba estaba alguien tan centrada como su novia_. El considerar que pasara era tan ilógico, tan ridículo, tan estúpido _y…_

… _y tan cierto a la vez._

Quería ahogarse, rápido y para acabar esa humillante agonía de una vez, mas lo que le detenía era su terquedad por llegar a la meta. Si había logrado conseguir varias cosas aparentemente imposibles, _¿qué hacía distinta esa circunstancia?_

Pasó varios minutos, dejando el tiempo pasar con la espalda pegada al colchón, las manos aferradas a un almohadón rojo y con calcomanías del #95 y la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación. Casi no parecía tener alma… hasta que una sonrisa se empezó a delinear sobre su rostro, lenta y devolviéndole, entretanto, esa chispa por la que era conocido —además de por su envidiable talento en las carreras, lo bien parecido que era y de mil cosas más que podría nombrar con seguridad, _como su habilidad para hacer pancakes matutinos sin quemarlos… del todo_ — y amado por todo su público. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no tuviese el valor suficiente para levantarse y hacerse notar? ¡Ni siquiera sería él mismo si no lo intentara!

 _Porque no iba a rendirse y, mucho menos, fallar._

No debía…, en teoría.

Técnicamente, ¿cuántas probabilidades habrían de no salir victorioso ante la situación? No podían ser muchas, ¿verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

Frustrado, soltó un quejido medianamente fuerte al restregarse la cara, dejándose caer poco después, como plomo, sobre la cama.

Ya se había lucido una vez con todo el tema de las luces de neón, y otra vez cuando renunció a una histórica victoria por ayudar a The King en plena competencia… Con su ingenio, buscar otro gesto así —o más significativo— tendría que ser pan comido.

—Tendría, pero no lo es —apuntó en voz alta, con aire dramáticamente derrotado y golpeando con ligereza al costado donde tenía la cabeza enterrada.

* * *

 **P** asar todo el día con la cabeza en las nubes era decir poco para definir cómo había estado el #95 durante toda la mañana restante, y ese mismo error le costó perder el control del volante al tratar de impresionar a Doc con un sorprendente giro al impulsarse con una de las enormes rocas sobresalientes que habían de camino al Wheel Well. Obviamente, no por el mismo recorrido que le había enseñado Sally —únicamente, un grandísimo idiota hubiera hecho eso—, sino que rodeando ese camino mientras iba a la par de su mentor que, cada tanto, debía voltear a ver para admirarlo andar en aquel Hudson Hornet...

Por lo que terminó con su preciado deportivo dado vuelta y él, penosamente, tratando de salir, arrastrándose… y con la mirada puesta sobre el asfalto. Tanta era la vergüenza que sentía encima que no se sentía capaz de alzar la vista para tratar de ver a aquel hombre mayor que, apenas vio lo sucedido, ignoró las leyes de seguridad y frenó violentamente para asegurarse de que él no estuviera herido de gravedad.

Con su ayuda, logró salir más rápido y fácil del vehículo, aunque nada de eso aliviaba el ardor de sus mejillas que, realmente, no era provocado por los raspones y magulladuras que presentaba en la parte visible de su clara tez.

—P-Pero estoy bien, viejo; nada de qué preocuparse —aseguró Lightning con la mejor sonrisa calmada y encantadora que podría esbozar para tratar de disuadir la estoica mueca que el hombre le dedicaba, aún cuando no podía apreciar sus irises gracias al conveniente brillo en sus lentes—. Estas cosas son parte de la vida y…

Un golpe seco en la mejilla —más sana— le interrumpió.

 _Había sido una cachetada,_ una cachetada por parte de su tutor, lo ideal para hacerlo sentir como un niño malcriado y con aires de grandeza que, en ese preciso momento, no podía hacer más que apretar los puños y esperar que, con el flequillo tapándole parte del rostro tras haber bajado la mirada, las instantáneas y orgullosas lágrimas comprimidas no se notasen.

No podía articular nada. Después de todo, no sólo había decepcionado a la leyenda viviente, sino que, una vez más, se había avergonzado por tratar de impresionarle.

Aunque el milagro apareció cuando menos podría haberlo esperado, tan cálido y agradable como podía ser el abrazo de aquel hombre _que bien podría ser su abuelo_.

—Tienes que dejar de preocuparme así, niño —dijo, sincero y acurrucándolo en el centro de su pecho. Por un segundo, Lightning creyó que era para no dejarlo ir pero… ¿quién podía asegurar si eso era cierto o sólo una vaga fantasía causada a raíz de uno de los tantos golpes en la cabeza?

—Te… Te estás poniendo más sentimental con los años, Doc —soltó con cierto nerviosismo; no había nada que quisiera menos que apartarse de esa sensación, pero debía reconocer que tampoco estaba seguro de cómo seguir adelante con ello—. ¿Será cosa de Sheriff o Red? ¿O tal vez Sally tuvo que ver en ello? —bromeó, aunque ni con eso logró disimular su alegría o… el sonrojo que apareció, del cual tampoco estaba muy seguro de cuándo había aparecido.

—Algunas personas valoran la vida —respondió con serenidad, pasando a rozar con la yema de un pulgar algunos de los cortes que se asomaban en los pómulos del rubio—, otras, a las personas que…

— ¿A las personas que…? —repitió Lightning, con sus orbes celestes brillando más de lo que solía verse estando enfrente de cualquier flash.

—A las personas que no valoran la suya —completó al mismo tiempo que le despeinaba, sonando tan ligeramente burlón como la sonrisa que le dirigía—. Ya podrás impresionarme en otro momento, novato. Sólo trata de no matarte o darme un infarto en el camino, ¿bien?

Y si lo rojo de su vehículo —que necesitaría visitar urgentemente a Ramone después de que Mater lo remolcase—, de su ropa y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su merchandising no era suficiente… su rostro rebosaba con esa misma brillante tonalidad mientras buscaba defender lo indefendible.

Sin saberlo, tal vez sí se había hecho notar desde un principio.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si hay alguien leyendo esto~!  
_ Lo prometido es deuda y, después de ese SalQueen sin explicación... me siento terriblemente culpable, en especial porque esto ni siquiera lo compensa la mitad 9/9... aunque espero que, a pesar de todo, espero que haya gustado un mínimo u/ó... _¡Y sobretodo a ti, Romy! U' know, no podía evitar cierto drama, alguna que otra referencia —que espero que hayas notado uwo—_** **_y un momento bizarro 9/9... (?)_**

 **Sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
